


She took my heart, I think she took my soul.

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeth sharp as blades pierced his skin like butter, sucking out his soul and giving him new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She took my heart, I think she took my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Closer (Presets Remix) by Kings of Leon

Her teeth lightly scratched at his neck like needles. He was lost in her cold touch. Her soft, porcelain hands were under his shirt, stroking his warm, bronzed, living, skin. She shushed him. He was whining. His hands gripped tightly at her dress. Where were they? They left Austin last week. It couldn’t have been that long. The full moon above him said otherwise.

"You won’t feel a thing," she whispered before she pressed down her teeth into the side of his neck, hitting his main artery. He loudly groaned as he felt his blood escape his body and into her mouth. It dripped down onto his collar. His head was spinning from the loss of blood. He wanted to fight, he changed his mind. There we no use as she sucked at his neck and his body became too weak to move. Her fingers looped in his belt holes to hold him up as she fed.

Darkness overcame him as she licked at the wound. It was still early in the night to keep him there. She licked her lips. His blood was delicious and she hadn’t had a feed like that in a while. She opened and closed her hands, feeling the new blood through her veins loosen her tight joints. She felt fresh. 

It was an hour before dawn when he awoke. He groaned as he stood up. He felt lighter and the taste of iron lingered in his mouth. What he noticed as well was his lack of a heartbeat. There was no pulsating headache. 

"You’ll get used to it Burnie, love," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked at her. Her cheeks were newly pink and her lips no longer had a purplish hue. He smiled as he caressed her face. She no longer felt cold to the touch. He leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were welcoming and he tasted blood in her mouth. It made his mouth water and his grip tighten around her waist. 

She pulled away, feeling his breath hitch and his new fangs erect in his mouth. His forehead in the curve of her neck as he tried to control the new animalistic hunger. He ran his tongue over his fangs. They felt awkward in his mouth. 

It was the beginning of a new way of living.

The stars twinkled in the sky as Barbara sat in his office. They were happy for a sunless day and a cloudless night. There was a burn on Burnie’s hand from during the afternoon. He thought he would be safe going to his car but the sun came out for mere minutes and his bare hand heated up too much. 

She was in his office for one reason alone.

Gavin had entered their lives. They loved him. He brought warmth in their lifeless hearts.

Gavin was ageing. Barbara didn’t like the look of wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Burnie had disagreed at first. He didn’t want a lively Gavin to succumb to the night. 

"He’s going to die in eighty years Burnie, that passed in a blink of an eye to us," she argued. He sighed. How old was he now? 100? 300? How old was Barbara now? Around 700? Eighty was nothing.

He looked up at his partner. She was curled into a ball on the small chair. Her crystal blue eyes looking directly at him. They knew Gavin was at home, sleeping soundly in his bed. His heart barely beating as he dreamed. He wouldn’t be sleeping again for a while.

The sky was dark, clouds forming in the distance. Burnie had to be quick but painless, like Barbara was to him so many years ago. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"You know, you can get into trouble, bringing another one into the night," Burnie commented as he pulled on some leather gloves. She chuckled as she slipped on her sunglasses. 

"I brought you in, and it was worth the hell," she replied. He remembered quite well. Barbara had disappeared for forty years. Leaving him to feed by himself. He searched for her, for those forty years. He grew hungry. Day and night was painful. He had found her again in Ottawa. She never told and he never asked. He was just happy to have her again as he brought her to Austin to show her the company he had created. They would be able to live as normal human beings. 

"Hey guys," Gavin greeted. Barbara and Burnie both placed a kiss on the side of his face. He was in a t-shirt and jeans. Not the proper attire when any sunlight would burn his skin. His face turned serious. "I’m ready."

Burnie had decided he would be the one to turn him. They all entered the car and he drove out of Austin. The storm in the distance was creeping in closer and closer. It was like the underground forces were angry at them. Another soul to take.

The town was small in the middle of the Texan desert. The air was humid due to the incoming storm. Gavin was afraid, they could tell. 

"Do you really want to do this?" Burnie asked as they exited the car. They were in carnage town and Barbara could smell a fellow member or two. There was no service; no way to call for help. No hospital for miles if things go wrong. The stoplights swayed in the wind. They’ve been broken for decades now.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as he stared at him in the eyes. His heart beat could be heard for meters and Burnie’s mouth only grew more hungry. Barbara led them to a hotel, once forgotten but changes had happened every decade or so there. It was old, as old as Burnie, There was no manager, it had been abandoned for years. Though, there was an old man who took care of the place. There was no need for greetings, he knew why they were there. He hissed as Gavin passed.

Barbara instructed Gavin to lay on the bed in the most comfortable position he could. Burnie watched her. If he had a beating heart, it would be beating at full speed. 

"Ready?" he asked Gavin. He nodded. Burnie climbed on top of the bed and sniffed at his neck. His beating heart could make him drunk alone. He needed to go steady but his animal instincts were getting the better of him. His fangs erected as he bit down harder than he wanted into Gavin’s neck. 

He screamed and then began to cry as Burnie fed. Burnie held on tight to Gavin’s wrists for him not to move. It hurt him but his blood was like perfect wine. He wanted him to relax, or else he would drain him completely, which was not the point. He felt him twitch as he slowly sucked out his soul. 

Lightning lit the room, crashing hard as he no longer felt Gavin’s heartbeat. The thunder vibrated the room as he cleaned the wound. He pulled back, looking at the mess he had made under him. Blood had spilled onto the sheets and onto his t-shirt. He passed his gloved hand over his mouth, wiping off his mouth and licking what was missed. 

Burnie could cry, it was carnage to destroy a young soul like Gavin’s for their selfish need for having him for eternity. He couldn’t cry and he could only cover his mouth. Barbara shushed him and rubbed his back in comfort before sitting on the bed next to Gavin. She stroked his cheek as she watched the bronze skin turn dull. 

"What have I done?" Burnie cried.

"Shh, he’ll awaken soon. Give him time," she reassured. He got off the bed and walked around the room. He was refreshed and even more so due to the young blood. His habit of breathing picked up as he thought about how he just turned their second lover into a creature of the night.

The storm still rumbled over them as they watched him sleep. It was dying down once Barbara felt his hand twitch his hers. Burnie was relieved, he didn’t drain him.

Though, the change was not as expected. He was hissing. His body jerked violently back and forth. Burnie held him down. Gavin’s new fangs flaring and twinkled in the ambient light. They fought him until he calmed down. His blue eyes opened and his fangs went back in. He looked at his lovers and smiled.

"Welcome back, Gavin."


End file.
